The UGL's Reign of Terror at the Sherman Ranch & Relay Station
by Bev Lyons
Summary: This is my first story. Thanks to Jennifer Click who suggested someone should write a story, perhaps a horror story, about the UGL. It got the wheels turning and I started with just the first chapter being the whole story, but when I shared it, several people encouraged me to write the rest of the story. It's as close to a horror story as you'll get out of me. Hope you like it.


Intro

As most fans of westerns know, there is a Gone With the Wind style oil lamp that pops up regularly in the decor of homes, hotel rooms, and hotel lobbies. It has raised lion's heads or sometimes cherub faces and the frames around the panels are painted a drab olive green. It's not the prettiest GWTW lamp you might see, and sometimes only the bottom shade makes an appearance with a golden chimney to help spread its light. When it appears on the scene, it usually means the hero of the story is headed for trouble or in terrible danger. "Fans" of this lamp, and its minions, have dubbed it The Ugly Green Lamp or UGL.

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Daisy still had mending to do, so she lit the new lamp next to her chair. It put out a fair amount of light, even if it did add an eerie green glow to the room. As she began sewing on missing buttons and mending ripped pockets, she let her thoughts wander over the events of the day. All day strange things had been happening that had everyone at the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

It all started when the morning stage arrived. The two passengers were inside having a cup of coffee and Mose was handing down a package that was addressed to the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station, Laramie, Wyoming. As Slim reached for the package, the team of horses bolted, throwing Mose off the stage. Fortunately, except for a bruised ego and a couple of minor scratches that Daisy cleaned up, he was okay. Jess had not been as lucky. He had stepped in front of the team trying to stop them. He had managed to grab the harness just before they knocked him off his feet. The run away team had drug his boots off, but he didn't dare let go of the harness as all of those hooves and the stagecoach wheels would have done some seriously permanent damage. He was finally able to swing himself up on one of the lead horses and got the team under control. Slim had jumped on his horse and managed to catch up with Jess and the runaway stage just as they were coming to a stop. The boys had brought the stage back, checked it out, changed teams, got the passengers loaded back on and Mose had headed out again.

As Slim was helping Jess inside, Daisy had gone to get her first aid kit ready for bandaging up Jess. Knowing he was not objecting to being doctored had Daisy worried. But after removing his socks and giving him and his feet a thorough going over, she determined that other than he'd be very tender footed till all the rubbed off hide healed and his socks would need darning, the only serious damage was to his boots which would need new soles.

Daisy was about to put away the first aid kit when Mike came in the back door calling for her. He had slipped down to the lake and had been fishing, unfortunately the only thing he caught was himself. He had seen a big fish strike the water and was throwing his line towards the fish when the hook lodged in his shoulder. He was trying to be brave and was fighting back tears, but it really hurt and he knew he would be in trouble as he was not allowed to go down to the lake alone. It took them all, but the hook came out with minimal damage and only a few tears. Jess provided distraction by telling Mike about his injury that morning and Slim held him still, while Daisy cut the hook just above where the barbed end was stuck in his shoulder and pushed the hook on through so the barb didn't cause more damage.

In a hurry to get lunch finished before the noon stage, Daisy had become her own patient. She had been pulling a pan of biscuits out of the oven when her arm bumped the oven door causing a nasty looking burn near her wrist. She had immediately run cool water over it and Slim had broken off a piece of the aloe vera plant Jonesy had always kept in the kitchen window as one of the Indian remedies he had learned that was good for burns. She had promised the boys that she was fine and that she'd had worse burns, but they still fussed over her until they were satisfied she was okay.

The noon stage came and went with the only calamity being Slim stubbing his toe on the yet unopened package from the morning stage.

Thinking nothing else could go wrong was their next mistake.

The afternoon stage arrived and everything was going smoothly until Slim started hitching up the fresh team. He was bent over checking the harnesses when one of the horses decided to take a nip out of Slim's backside. Other than a ripped pocket and the makings of a nasty bruise that was going to be tender a few days, Slim's main problem was Jess, because he would take great delight in making sure that Mose and Mort heard all about it. Those two would tease him a while about his little love nip!

Daisy had decided her boys needed a treat, so she had been busy in the kitchen slicing up apples to make two apple pies. She knew Jess could eat one by himself if allowed to, so two pies might be enough to satisfy them, especially since they were having chicken and dumplings for supper. She was down to the last two apples when the knife slipped and she cut her thumb. Fortunately, the minute the blade touched her thumb, she realized what she had done and kept any blood out of the apples going into the pies. She got her thumb cleaned up and bandaged without anyone noticing, until supper was on the table.

Mike's curiosity about the unopened package had him pestering Slim, Jess, and Daisy about opening it, but with all of the accidents no one had been able to stop long enough to check it. Now that the afternoon stage was gone, he finally had Slim cornered. They had examined the package. It was addressed to the ranch and had no return address. No one in the household had ordered anything or knew anyone that would be sending them anything. Jess had finally just said to give him "the dadgum thing" and he'd open it. He probably wished he hadn't now. It had taken some doing to get that box open and he had pinched his thumb as he had tried to pry the lid off.

The package was finally opened and the contents unwrapped to reveal the ugliest green lamp that they had ever seen! There was no card or letter explaining who sent the lamp or why. All of them had been around a lamp like this before, but none of them remembered it or the mishaps and danger that seemed to arise when that lamp was in the room.

Daisy had filled the lamp, trimmed the wick, and put it near her chair on her sewing table as she could always use more light when doing the mending. Now she was working on the mending, when suddenly there was a commotion that originated in Mike's room. She called out to him and he opened the door to his room to answer her. As the door opened, the commotion spilled into the living room where Slim had been reading a book, and Jess had been dozing in front of the fire with his bandaged feet propped up on a plump footstool. Mike's pet squirrel came sprinting through the room with the yellow barn cat and the dog in hot pursuit. They chased each other around the room upsetting coffee cups, the sewing basket, a couple of sleepy cowboys and the UGL! In spite of efforts to catch the toppling lamp, it crashed onto the floor and broke into unrepairable pieces. The small fire that the burning fuel started was quickly smothered out by Slim's speedy response.

The pieces were gathered up carefully, put back into the box the lamp had arrived in that morning, and placed outside as part of the trash. Thus the UGL's reign of terror at the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station had come to an end—or had it?

Chapter 2

With the fire out, the residents of the Sherman Ranch had begun to settle in for the night. Jess had hobbled off to bed at Daisy's insistence. Mike had corralled the animals as quickly as he could and the squirrel was back in his cage, the cat was back in the barn, and the dog was for the moment stretched out on the floor next to his bed. Daisy had straightened up the living room mess, tucked Mike in, and was ready to turn in herself. Slim had rechecked the rug and floor for live embers from the lamp fire, made sure the fireplace fire was banked, and secured the doors and windows before turning in.

Mike lay in his bed unable to sleep. He hadn't gotten into trouble about going to the lake alone, mainly because everyone was concerned about the hook stuck in his shoulder, but turning the squirrel loose in his room and sneaking the barn cat and dog in the house when the weather didn't require extra shelter for them was not something Slim or Aunt Daisy would let go unpunished, especially since their antics had nearly burned the house down. He wasn't sure what extra chores they would give him, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be doing any fishing in the next few weeks. He decided he would get up extra early and make sure all of his outside chores were done before anyone had a chance to remind him they needed doing. As he drifted off to sleep he thought "I'll ask Slim if I can have the wooden crate the lamp was in for a bed, in the barn, for the cat".

Daisy had put out her lamp and was more than ready to rest up from her busy day. It had certainly been an eventful one and she was glad that normally she and the boys were not that accident prone, but today had been one calamity after another. The moon shining in her bedroom window was a bright full moon, "Maybe there's something to that old superstition after all." she said, adding "Hmph, now it's got me talking to myself!" Before she drifted off to sleep she said a prayer of thanks that all of their injuries had been minor, that the house had been spared and for their safety the next day.

Jess was still awake and trying to find a comfortable position that didn't make his feet hurt. He was also feeling the soreness and stiffness settling in from the team dragging him this morning. He sure wished that instead of that dadgum lamp the package had been one of those new fangled boilers that made it easier to take a long soak in a tub of hot water cause he could sure use it right now. He had seen one and figured he could talk Slim into them ordering one to make hot baths easier for all of them. Heck, they might even could rig one up themselves if Slim didn't think they could swing a store bought one right now.

Slim came into the room and asked Jess, "How are you feeling?"

Jess shook his head and replied, "Like I've been rode hard and put up wet, but don't worry, pard, I won't make you do all the work. Those buckskin moccasins should make it easy enough for me to get around okay."

Slim looked at Jess and rather sternly replied, "You'll stay off those feet till they've healed!" And before Jess could protest he added, "Daisy will have both our hides if you don't stay off those feet and give them a chance to heal, and you know it!"

Jess laughed and said, "Guess you're right, pard, she would at that, but maybe there's some tack that needs mending. I could work on it. I can't just be sitting around doing nothing."

Slim smiled and said, "We'll see how you feel in the morning before we give you a 'desk job'!"

They both chuckled and Jess put out the lamp by his bed and said, "Goodnight, Slim."

Slim finished pulling off his boots, put out the lamp by his bed and said, "Goodnight, and Jess, I'm glad you held on to that harness. Your injuries would have been much worse if you hadn't."

Jess responded, "Glad I held on too. Sure was a strange day with all of us getting hurt."

Slim agreed, "It sure was, but tomorrow has got to be better."

Chapter 3

The sun was no where near rising when Mike was awakened by the cold nose and wet tongue of his furry partner wanting to go out and chase rabbits. He moved the dog off his cover, sat up and started wiggling out of bed. Mike slipped to the black door barefooted and in his nightshirt to let the dog out. He was heading back to his room when he heard the mantel clock chime. "Wow, five o'clock?" he quickly thought about his plan from last night and decided "I can go get my chores done before Slim gets up to milk the cows!" He hurried back to his room, slipped into the shirt and pants he had worn the day before and pulled on his boots. He decided he would clean up after his chores so there was no need in wasting time washing up or combing his hair now, but he decided to very quickly make up his bed before going out. He slipped out the door stopping to get an empty egg basket off the pantry shelf. Mike went to the chicken coop by the barn. He was glad the moon was full and bright so he didn't have to have a lantern to see. He grabbed a water bucket and got fresh water for the trough inside the coop, he put some feed in the pan, and rousted the hens off their nests so he could gather the eggs. It was still too early to let the chickens roam the yard, so he got some fresh hay out of the loft and spread it on the ground in the chicken coop. He took the basket of fresh eggs in the house and put it on the counter next to the stove and headed back outside, picking up the canvas sling they used to bring in the stove wood.

Mike went to the woodpile and gathered up as many pieces of stove wood as he could carry in the sling and brought it inside. One trip later the wood box for the stove was nicely filled and Mike decided to check the fireplace wood box. A quick check and he was back out the door, gathering up pieces of firewood for the fireplace. It took several trips to fill the fireplace wood box, even though it was only half empty, as it held several sizes of wood and he could only carry one, sometimes two of the bigger pieces of wood. The last trip he had also gathered up some of the fat lighter pieces that were used to start the fires and refilled that basket at the far end of the fireplace.

His regular chores done, he looked at the ashes in the fireplace. It was not one of his chores but he decided he would give cleaning out the spent ashes a try. Mike had watched the adults clean out the fireplace and he knew it could be a messy job, if you weren't careful. He carefully took the lid off the ash bucket and got the small shovel used to pick up the ashes. Mike started on the far end, carefully separating any live embers from the ashes and then held his breath as he dumped the first shovel of ashes in the bucket. He continued to work very carefully, as spreading ashes all over the house would only get him into more trouble than he was in already. Mike was concentrating so intently on not making a mess he didn't notice there were two sets of eyes watching him.

Daisy heard someone stirring in the kitchen, and thinking it was Slim getting an early start on the barnyard chores, she decided to get up early too. She wanted to get the coffee boiling, and make the boys a hearty breakfast. As she got dressed and combed her hair she started planning. She knew there was enough meat on the bone of that smoked ham they had for lunch Sunday, that she could get them some nice slices of ham to go with some fried diced potatoes, fried eggs, and hot biscuits with some tomato gravy. That should keep Slim fueled up to do his chores as well as the ones Jess would normally handle. She laughed to herself remembering that Jess and Mike had looked skeptical the first time she'd made tomato gravy, but after they tasted it she thought they would fight over which one would get the last spoonful. She knew keeping those two full when they were confined to the house would make her day go smoother. As she eased opened her bedroom door and stepped into the kitchen, she realized the one stirring was not Slim, but Mike. She very quietly eased close enough to see he was filling the ash can. She didn't want to startle him and cause him to dump out the ashes, so she just stood there watching. As the door to the boys' room opened, she quickly put a finger to her lips and nodded in Mike's direction.

Slim stopped in the doorway. He followed Daisy's gaze and watched their young charge as he worked carefully to clear the fireplace of the cold ashes. They both knew that Mike was trying to make amends for his part in the previous day's troubles. As they watched, they noticed the wood boxes were full and so was the egg basket on the counter. Mike had been busy this morning.

Jess could hear the other members of the household stirring, but he was not looking forward to putting any weight on his raw feet, so he decided to catch a little more shut eye until either the rooster crowing or nature's call indicated it was time for him to get up.

Chapter 4

Slim had finished up milking the cows and feeding the stock in the barn and corral.

Mike had put the full ash can outside to be emptied in a spot Daisy was working to improve for gardening.

Jess had given up on going back to sleep as he could smell the makings of a fine breakfast cooking, so he was cleaned up and drinking his second cup of coffee when Slim and Mike, both freshly washed up, joined him at the table.

Daisy had breakfast ready to put on the table, so while Mike helped set the table, Slim helped move the food from the stove to the table and Daisy poured Mike a glass of milk and coffee for the adults.

As they were helping themselves to the food being passed around the table, Daisy was the first to mention the lamp. "Slim, before you haul off that broken lamp, I think we should see if we can salvage the burner and wick." and after a brief pause added, "I'd like to save the metal base too. I think it might make a nice stand for one of the other lamps, a candle holder, or a trivet for the coffee pot or teapot."

Jess, not wanting Daisy to be digging through broken glass answered first, "I'll sort through the parts. It might not be a bad idea to have another spare burner and wick, but there's a lot of sharp glass stuck to those pieces you want to save."

Mike piped up, "Slim, can I have the . . ."

Slim interrupted, "May I."

Mike started again, "May I have the wooded crate the lamp was in? I want to make the cat a bed—in the barn."

Daisy smiled, "Why, Mike, that is a very thoughtful idea."

Slim shook his head in agreement, "Sure thing, Mike, but let Jess make sure all of the glass is cleaned out first."

Before Mike could say a word, Jess said, "Tiger, I'll get started on it right after you help Daisy with the breakfast dishes."

The conversation at the table stalled as the boys started digging into the food Daisy had cooked. Knowing that her boys were enjoying every morsel made Daisy smile, until she heard the sound of a horse approaching. Company at this hour of the morning was usually not good news.

Slim had crossed the room and was at the front door by the time their visitor had reached the hitching rail at the front of the house. He threw open the door and called out, "Morning, Mort, what brings you out this way so early?"

Sheriff Mort Cory entered the house and said, "Morning boys, Mrs. Cooper. I saw Mose in town last night and he said you'd had a little trouble yesterday morning, so I came by to check on you as I made a few other calls this morning."

Daisy had poured Mort a cup of coffee and was setting a place at the table which he tried to decline, but Daisy assured him that he had "arrived in time to have a slice of ham, a biscuit, and if you can wrangle the gravy bowl from Jess and Mike, some tomato gravy. " Mort sat down and helped himself to what the boys hadn't already devoured and listened as they told him about the events of the previous day. He got a chuckle over Jess' telling about Slim's love nip from one of the horses and knew he'd have fun telling that story when Slim least wanted it told! The arrival of the mysterious package had him a bit puzzled, but like the ranch residents, Mort couldn't figure out who or why someone had, with no explanation, sent them the lamp either.

Mike had slipped outside to bring in the crate so the sheriff could see the lamp's remains and so Jess could start salvaging parts. He came back in looking a bit puzzled himself. Jess saw him and asked, "What's wrong, Tiger?"

Mike answered, "Well, I thought Slim put the crate with the lamp pieces just outside the door and I was going to bring it in, but it's not there."

Slim put his coffee cup down and went to look where he had left the crate last night. He came back in and asked, "Did any of you move that crate?"

After being assured that none of them had touched it, Slim got this uneasy feeling that someone was playing an early Halloween trick on them because the crate with the broken lamp pieces was gone.

Chapter 5

Breakfast was finished, Sheriff Cory had gone on to his next stop, the dishes had been washed, dried, and put away.

Daisy had filled the churn and with a strong young man confined inside with his feet propped up, she had put Jess in the business of churning to make butter. Mike had been sent outside to give the cat a saucer of milk and to let the chickens out. Slim had turned the milk cows into the pasture and was mucking out the stalls in the barn before the morning stage arrived.

The stage arrived a little early with another driver taking Mose's place driving this morning. The driver hopped down off the stage and helped Slim swap out the teams. As he prepared to start up the team he said, "Hey, Slim, I almost forgot, y'all have some mail!" He handed Slim a stack of letters and headed on his way.

Slim checked the mail. There was a catalogue that Daisy had sent for, a letter to Daisy from the dressmaker in Cheyenne, and two letters addressed to him. One letter was from a rancher that had some breeding stock he and Jess were interested in buying, but it was the last letter that had him anxious to get inside and open his mail. It was addressed to him from the owner of the stage line.

As he entered the ranch house, Mike met him at the door. Slim quickly put him to work handing out the mail, giving the letter from the rancher to Jess and delivering the catalog and letter to Daisy.

Daisy was chopping up vegetables to go into a soup made from the leftover hambone, but she stopped, washed her hands and quickly read the letter from the seamstress. She had ordered a couple of dresses and some undergarments and they were ready as were some shirts and pants she had ordered for Mike. She knew she would have to make the trip to Cheyenne in the next day or so because Mike was growing like a weed and she wanted him to get good use out of the new clothes before he outgrew them. She decided she would take him with her as it would probably be easier on Slim and Jess if Mike accompanied her, and of course it wouldn't hurt to have him try on his clothes before they left the shop. They would spend the night and she could turn it into an educational experience for him too.

Jess opened the letter Mike had handed him as he was changing to his left side to continue the churning. He carefully read about the breeding stock, making note that they would probably only buy the heifers as they had a couple of good bulls, even though the bull that was for sale sounded like a good one. He also noted that there was mention of some good horses being for sale as well and one thing a ranch and relay station always needed was good horses. Looked like from that letter that he and Slim had some serious figuring to do after supper.

While the others opened and read their letters, Slim carried the letter from the stage line owner to his desk to open and read. He wasn't sure why, but letters from the stage line always made him feel a little uneasy and this one was no exception. As he read nothing eased that feeling, as the first paragraph was a summons to the main office for a meeting of relay station owners in the district to discuss upcoming changes.

As they discussed their letters, Daisy, Jess, and Slim realized that the next fees weeks were going to be busy for the residents of the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station.

Daisy sent word by the noontime stage that she and Mike would be taking the morning stage to Cheyenne the next day.

Slim's meeting with the stage line owner was set up for the next week and his passage was booked on the stage for next Tuesday morning.

Jess had suggested they wire the rancher about the stock, and Mort had offered to send it for them when he rode back through and had stopped for a cup of coffee, so Jess was planning to make the trip to get the stock in two weeks.

Chapter Six

Daisy was up early the next morning. She wanted to make sure they all had a good breakfast and that she had plenty of biscuits cooked up for Slim and Jess to eat with the stew that she was leaving simmering on the stove. They'd have to cook their own breakfast tomorrow, but both boys knew their way around a kitchen, so she wasn't worried.

The morning stage, with Mose at the reins, was right on time. Daisy made Jess promise to stay off his sore feet while Mike and Slim took their bags to the stage. A quick kiss on the check from Slim and Daisy was loaded up inside the stage with Mike by her side and they were off to Cheyenne.

The trip was uneventful and Mose saw to it that Daisy and Mike were safely registered at the hotel before he headed out to finish his stage run. Their bags were light, so Daisy and Mike carried them up to their room without assistance and soon they were settled in and headed down for a light lunch in the hotel restaurant. As they started out the door Mike exclaimed, "Look, Aunt Daisy, there's a lamp just like the one that came to the ranch!" Sure enough sitting on the table that also doubled as a desk for their room was a lamp exactly like that ugly green lamp that arrived at the ranch two days ago.

Daisy and Mike finished up lunch and then headed to the dress shop. Daisy wanted to pick up the clothes she had ordered before they finished up their shopping at the cobbler's shop. She had dropped off Jess' boots on the way to the hotel and she was anxious to see whether they could be repaired or had to be replaced.

It only took a short time at the seamstress' shop. Daisy and Mike had tried on their new outfits and when no alterations were needed, they had gathered the packages and went to check on the boots. The cobbler had already begun repairs on the soles and promised to have them ready before the morning stage headed out the next day. A quick stop at the general store had increased Mike's haul by an assortment of penny candy and a couple of books to read.

All in all they were having a very productive day, until they returned to the hotel. As they were climbing the stairs back to their room, Daisy's foot caught on the edge of the top step, throwing her off balance. There was no way to stop her fall, but fortunately she fell forward and not down the stairs. She didn't think she was injured at all, until she tried to stand up and realized she had twisted her ankle in the fall. Mike had started yelling for help the minute Daisy started to fall and the hotel owner and his son had helped to get Daisy to her feet and in the room she and Mike shared. The doctor had been sent for and Daisy had been advised to keep her ankle propped up for at least a week. The hotel owner graciously arranged to have their meals delivered to the room and had his son take a message to the stage office to get word back to Slim and Jess about their delay in returning. Daisy was thankful she only had a sprained ankle and she wasn't worried about Slim and Jess having to feed themselves a few days, but how was she going to keep Mike cooped up in a hotel room for 3-4 days?

Chapter 7

Mike had been really trying not to bother Aunt Daisy too much, but it had been nice outside and it sure was hard to be still and quiet so she could rest. She didn't look like her foot was hurting her much, so he asked if she'd read the next chapter on his new book. She was reading about some rowdy cowboys on a cattle drive when a commotion outside on the street started to provide the perfect sound effects. Mike jumped off the bed and stuck his head out of the open window to see what was going on. He could hear cows, horses, and the sounds of cowboys trying to keep the herd under control as they moved down the street. Mike could see the corrals down the street, but he was trying to get a better look at the scene below so he eased out the window just a little more. Daisy was watching him and just as she warned him not to lean out too far, Mike lost his balance and tumbled out the window.

"Aunt Daisy, I need help!" Mike called out to her. Daisy still couldn't put weight on her foot and she certainly couldn't pull him in off the roof, so she did what she could, she screamed.

The hotel owner and his son came running into the room to find the unflappable Daisy Cooper screaming hysterically and her young charge Mike holding on tightly to the edge of the roof yelling for someone to "get me down from here!"

Mike was rescued from the edge of the roof. He was scared, but the only injury was to his pants that had snagged on a nail and ripped. They could be patched, but Daisy was very glad she had ordered two new pair of pants for him.

Chapter 8

It had been a week since Miss Daisy and Mike had left for Cheyenne and would finally be coming home today.

Slim was getting ready to leave for his meeting with the stage line owner and the other relay station owners. The stage coach drivers had all agreed to help with changing out the teams and the Dixon brothers were going to come help Jess with the chores. His feet were still a bit tender and with Daisy and Mike coming home on the afternoon stage, he knew he'd be needed to help with the cooking and inside chores till Daisy's ankle was fully healed. Slim had promised he would see that Daisy and Mike made it safely onto the stage before he went on to his meeting.

Once Daisy and Mike were on their way back to the ranch, Slim went on to the stage line owner's home. He arrived a little after lunch and was ushered into the parlor where there were trays of meat, cheese, and bread on the sideboard. He was the first to arrive so he helped himself to a sampling of each and a cup of coffee. Slowly the other relay station owners arrived for the meeting, finally joined by the stage line owner who after welcoming them to his home, got down to business.

Mr. McAllen was not a man to mince words and he got right to the point. "Gentlemen, you all know the railroads are coming through and I just want you all to know they are coming faster than we thought." he began, adding "Some of you will feel the effects of these changes sooner than others, but the railroads will change how and where the stage line does business." He explained the changes he expected, reassuring some and unsettling others. Slim was listening intently and wondering when the changes would affect them. He was certainly glad he and Jess had been adding parcels of land to the ranch and that were increasing the beef herd and the number of horses in their stable. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he just heard his name called.

"Well, Slim, will you be the district manager? Mr. McAllen asked. "I know it will take you away from the ranch a good bit, but you've got Jess there to run things." Slim looked around the room at the men waiting for an answer, "I'm honored that you asked, but may I have a day or two to think about it?" He was granted the request and Mr. McAllen offered them all a drink in his study. It was as Slim was talking to a couple of the other relay station owners in the study that he saw it. Right there on the desk was a lamp just like the one delivered to the ranch less than two weeks ago. His first thought was "they sure must have made a lot of those ugly things" and then "it sure has been popping up a lot lately when there's trouble."

Slim didn't get much sleep that night. He kept thinking of the discussions at the meeting and how with its location that his relay station stood a good chance of being one of the first affected by the railroad. Taking the job that was offered wouldn't save the relay station, but it could provide some extra income to cushion the loss when the stages stopped running. He supposed he didn't have any better options, so he decided to accept the job in the morning. Looking out his bedroom window, he realized morning was here so he got up, gathered his things, and went downstairs to accept the job and have breakfast.

After breakfast Slim and Mr. McAllen discussed the details of the job. It was agreed that Slim would use the Laramie stage office as the district office to make travel to and from the ranch easier. With the details worked out and the meeting over, Slim headed back to town to catch the stage from Cheyenne to Laramie. He would have made the noontime stage, if his horse hadn't gone lame.

Chapter 9

Slim arrived back at the ranch on the noon stage, a day later than planned, a little worse for wear due to having to walk the last two miles to town when his livery stable horse started going lame. He and the horse would be okay, just a little tender footed a day or so. He had been welcomed home with a big pot of rabbit stew made from rabbits that Mike and Jess had caught in some snares they had set, and a pan of Miss Daisy's fluffy biscuits.

After lunch, he had brought Jess and Daisy up to date on the changes that were coming and then he and Jess discussed the stock, making some adjustments in how much they should buy, and how much they were willing to pay.

It was nearly time for the afternoon stage and Pete and Len Dixon had come by to help Jess change out the teams. Their place was small with just a few chickens, one milk cow, some scrubby looking strays, and two worn out old mules, so getting to come over to the Sherman Ranch to help out and have some of Miss Daisy's cooking was a treat even if they had to work first. They were happy to see Slim back and even happier when Slim offered both of them a job. One would go with Jess to bring back the stock and the other would stay at the ranch to help with changing the relay teams and with other chores around the ranch.

Jess couldn't believe his ears. Oh, the boys were harmless enough, but they were a long way from being ranch hands. If it wasn't so close to Halloween, Jess would've thought Slim was pulling an April Fool's prank on him.

He wasn't too keen on the idea, but Slim was insisting he take one of the Dixon brothers with him to help with the new stock. Jess thought he was quite capable of handling a string of horses and a half a dozen heifers, but Slim wouldn't budge on the issue so it was just a matter of deciding if he'd rather have Pete or Len go with him. Jess shook his head and thought to himself, "What a choice!"

The afternoon stage arrived and Len took the spent team to the corral while Pete brought the fresh team to be hooked up. Slim had welcomed the passengers and offered them the choice of coffee or lemonade that Daisy had just made. Jess was overseeing the switching of the teams and catching up on the latest news from Mose.

As the passengers were getting back on the stage, Mose called out, "Hey, Jess, here's a package for you!"

Jess took the package and looked at Mose asking, "Is this a joke?" Mose laughed and said, "No joke, Jess!" The wooden crate, with no return address, was addressed to the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station, and looked just like the earlier package that had held one ugly green lamp.

Jess put the package aside while they got the stage off. As the stage was leaving, Jess noticed that the horses in the far corral were acting skittish. He didn't see anything out of order, except that ornery Palomino that Slim's little brother Andy claimed as his was in there. That Palomino was bad to kick up his heels and kick down corrals. Jess knew that Pete and Len were no match for that horse, but it needed to be moved before any damage was done to the corral or horses. As Jess headed for the corral, the Palomino tossed his head and bucked at the corral gate, knocking it down and turning all of the horses loose. "Dadgum, crazy horse." Jess muttered. He had talked Slim out of selling that horse when Andy left for school and he was beginning to regret that decision.

Jess called out for the guys to come help so Slim and Len worked on repairing the corral while Jess and Pete rounded up the horses.

It took them about an hour to round up the horses and Jess was tempted to let the Palomino run loose, but he didn't want to add broken fences to their workload.

Since it was getting late, Daisy insisted that Pete and Len stay for supper. The guys had washed up outside and as they started in Jess remembered the package on the front porch.

Jess brought in the crate commenting, "Oh yeah, Slim, I forgot there was another package on the stage." Slim, Daisy, and Mike looked at Jess, then the package. Mike was the first to say anything, "I sure hope that's not one of those lamps." Slim, Daisy, and Jess laughed nervously, but they they all hoped it wasn't one of those lamps too!

After supper, Slim took a long look at the latest package. It was identical to the first one. He opened it, no card or letter was inside, and when he unwrapped the contents, there was an ugly green lamp just like the one that had been sent less than two weeks ago.

Chapter 10

Jess had decided that he'd take Len with him as he felt like Pete could handle the teams and ranch work without much bossing, and Jess felt sure that he could get Len to follow his orders.

Jess had less than a week to get supplies together, and plan their route. Len was catching on to what was expected of him after several days of dee-tailed instruction from Jess. The plan was to take one pack horse with their saddle mounts. They would scout out good grazing spots, water holes, and camp sites for the return trip on the way to the rancher's home.

The day had arrived to head out to check out the cattle and horses that Slim and Jess were hoping to add to their stock. Jess and Len were ready to go, so Jess tousled Mike's hair, gave Daisy a kiss on the cheek, gave Slim a friendly punch in the arm, and teasingly told them, "Don't let that lamp cause any problems while I'm gone!" He and Len headed out and just as they reached the edge of the yard, Jess turned and gave a little wave.

Jess and Len arrived at the ranch around noon, having made quick work of the trip to the rancher's house, finding good places for grazing, water, and camping on the return trip.

Once at the ranch, the rancher's wife invited them in for lunch. There was roast beef, smashed potatoes, green peas and carrots, and freshly baked rolls with a slice of pound cake for dessert. The rancher had started talking business almost immediately, trying to get a feel for how much stock the Sherman Ranch wanted, and more importantly, how much were they willing to pay. Jess, being a pretty good poker player, held his cards close to his vest and while he answered the questions, did not let on to haw important this buy was or how much he was willing to pay to get what the ranch needed.

After lunch Jess checked out the cattle first, cutting out the heifers he planned to buy, and securing them in a catch pen near the ranch house. There were a few of the heifers that both Jess and the rancher suspected could be dropping calves in about 7-8 months, but Jess was not going to let that affect their price.

Next he took a look at the horses, there were some nice horses on the ranch. He chose four mares that were carrying foals by the top stallion at the ranch and four geldings. They were going to make a nice addition to the horses he and Slim already had and a good start to their plan of raising horses to sell.

The rancher's wife rang the dinner bell, so they all went in for supper. After supper Jess and the rancher went into his office to finalize the price and draw up the bill of sale for the cattle and the horses. As the rancher lit the lamp on his desk, Jess swallowed hard because right there between him and the rancher was one of those ugly green lamps! He sure hoped that was not a bad sign.

Jess took out the piece of paper he had used to make notes on the cattle and horses he wanted and they began to negotiate the final price. Jess knew how much he could spend, but was hoping to get the best possible price and have some money left. The rancher understood this, but he took great pleasure in making his buyers sweat a bit before he started haggling on the price. The rancher knew Jess was going to be a tough negotiator and he was looking forward to matching wits with him.

The rancher named a very high price and stood firm. Jess made a sound counter offer, but still the rancher wouldn't budge. A couple of offers and counter offers later, they were no closer to a deal. Jess was beginning to think that lamp really was a jinx, especially since all the trouble he and his friends had lately happened when one of those lamps was around.

The rancher sensed that Jess was ill at ease and feared he would lose the sale completely, so he finally named a reasonable price. They made a couple more counter offers and finally reached an agreement. The money and bill of sales were exchanged, the two men shared a drink and then Jess excused himself to check on and secure the new stock, very pleased with the deal he had made.

The next morning Jess and Len headed back towards Laramie. Jess was anxious to get home so he pushed the stock and Len pretty hard, hoping that tired stock and a tired hired hand would be less likely to cause trouble. Len was not use to that much saddle time, so he was happy for any break they got and very happy that the rancher's wife had taken pity on him and had given him a small pillow that he now had tied to his saddle. It was a good thing Jess had pushed them though, as they crossed the only stream they would have to cross just before a big rain storm hit. The storm had swollen the stream making it impossible to cross.

They made such good time that they arrived back at the ranch unexpectedly a day earlier than planned.

Chapter 11

Mike saw Jess and Len first and he let out a loud "Whoopee! Slim, Aunt Daisy, Pete, they're back! Jess and Len are back!" Slim and Daisy came out of the house and onto the porch, while Pete followed Mike out of the barn.

The catch pen, just outside the fence circling the house, barn, and the other ranch buildings and the corral had fresh hay and water ready for the new arrivals. The new stock would be held in these overnight so they could be checked by the vet and have the ranch's brand put on them. Jess eased over to the opening in the catch pen and he and Len herded the cows into the pen. After they were secured, Jess led the string of horses to the corral next to the barn and Pete opened the gate to let them in. Once all the new horses were corralled, Jess and Len took their horses and the pack horse into the barn. Mike and Pete helped give each horse an extra portion of grain, fresh water, and a good rub down. As they began working on the horses, Jess waited for answers to questions he had. He didn't have to wait long as Mike started talking and filling him in on the events at the ranch during his absence as soon as they were in the barn and out of Slim and Aunt Daisy's earshot.

Mike had a shiner that looked to be a day or two old. He told Jess about seeing a new cat in the barn and climbing up the ladder to the hay loft to see if he could catch it. He had been almost halfway up when the cat had peeked over the edge, meowed wildly, and jumped down on his shoulder with claws bared! It had surprised him and he had let go of the ladder and fallen, hitting the side of his face on the ladder.

Len asked Pete about his obvious limp. Pete didn't get a chance to answer as Mike piped up with, "Pete got hit in the head with a chicken snake!" Pete finished the story. He had been cleaning out the chicken coop when suddenly a huge chicken snake had fallen out of the rafters on his head and shoulders. In an effort to get the snake off of him and get away from it, he had tripped over the roost that was built down the middle of the coop and twisted his ankle.

Having finished up in the barn, the four of them headed to the house. Mike had become unusually quiet as they approached the house, but Pete and Len were talking so much that Jess didn't notice. Jess was anxious to see Miss Daisy and Slim and he was more than a little concerned that Slim had not come out to the barn or checked out the new stock. As they cleaned up before going in Jess had a bad feeling that something was amiss and he just hoped it was something he could help his pard fix.

Mike burst into the house, with Jess behind him. The Dixon brothers stayed outside for a moment so they could finish catching up on the last few days. Jess had greeted Daisy with a big hug and "What's for supper?" Daisy had laughed and said, "Two of your favorites, squirrel stew with apple pie for dessert." Jess was grinning from ear to ear at that news, but then he stopped and asked, "Miss Daisy, what's going on?"

Daisy looked at the troubled look on his face and trying to reassure him said, "Jess, everything is fine, now."

Daisy poured them both a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table. It was as Daisy was bringing the coffee cups to the table that Jess noticed that she was moving slowly and that her arm was badly bruised.

Daisy explained that she and Mike had headed to town in the wagon as there were some items on her grocery list that just couldn't wait. They had made it a little over a mile from the ranch when one of the front wagon wheels came loose and fell off the axle causing Daisy to be thrown from the wagon. Mike had been in the back and was unharmed. Mike couldn't do anything to help Daisy or the wagon, so he had unhitched one of the horses and rode it back to the ranch to get Slim. Slim and Pete had grabbed some tools and brought the other wagon to the rescue. Daisy had moved around and determined she had no serious injuries, other than her recently healed ankle was feeling a bit stiff and she was sure she would be sore for a few days. She had managed to sit up and lean against the wagon, and that was where she was when Slim, Pete, and Mike arrived at the broken down wagon. The doctor had come to the ranch and checked her out. She had some bad bruises, but there were no broken bones so other than being a little sore, she was going to be fine.

Jess made Daisy stay in her chair while Mike set the table and Pete moved the food to the table for supper. Jess filled everyone's coffee cup and got Mike a glass of milk. He kept waiting for Slim to join them, and with the others acting like nothing was wrong when Slim hadn't joined them, Jess finally exploded, "Dadgummit, when is somebody going to tell me what is going on? Slim ain't one to miss a meal and he hasn't said two words to me since we got back!" Daisy could tell he was more worried than angry, but she knew he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Before she could explain anything Slim came into the room.

Chapter 12

Slim had heard his pard's outburst and knew that Jess needed answers. Slim walked over to the table, grimacing with each step. Jess immediately felt remorse for yelling at them. Slim sat down, apologized for not telling him as soon as he arrived, and proceeded to tell Jess about his adventures the last few days.

Slim had been riding fence alone and had been bucked off his horse when they had disturbed a yellow jacket nest. To add insult to injury the yellow jackets had attacked Slim the minute he hit the ground. His horse had gone back to the barn and Pete had noticed the swollen spots from the stings on his legs. Daisy had Pete to hook up the buckboard fearing Slim was seriously injured. Pete had helped her up on the wagon, handed her the first aid kit and the two of them headed for the fence line Slim was suppose to check. Although he had protested, Mike had stayed at the ranch house to let the stage coach drivers know they'd have to change out the teams.

Pete and Daisy had found Slim on the ground, a little groggy, and still swatting at the occasional stray yellow jacket. Daisy had checked him out and finding no broken bones, she and Pete had helped Slim onto the back of the wagon.

Back at the ranch, Mose had been driving the stage going into Laramie. Mike told him about Slim and his horse while the teams were being changed out. Mose told Mike not to worry, he'd send the doctor back as soon as he got to town. Mose started up the stage and had those broom-tails moving fast towards Laramie.

The doctor had arrived finding Slim already in bed with his yellow jacket stings plastered and other injuries expertly bandaged by Miss Daisy. He had checked Slim out and agreed with Daisy's assessment that there were no broken bones, but there were multiple stings that needed to be watched for allergic reaction and Slim had pulled a muscle in his back. There was no doubt the patient was going to be very sore for a couple of weeks.

Slim had refused to stay in bed, which he now admitted was a mistake. He had been reading by the new lamp when he had dozed off. The fire in the fireplace had died down and he woke up chilled and with a start. Slim wasn't sure what had awakened him, but whatever had startled him and caused him to nearly jump out of the chair with his arm knocking over the lamp. For the second time in less that a month, an ugly green lamp had met its demise as it nearly set the house on fire.

Slim had beat out the fire on the rug and gathered the pieces of the lamp up. The crate the lamp had been packed in was still in the pantry, so he got the crate and put the pieces in it. He then put the crate outside.

Chapter 13

Jess was not a particularly superstitious man, but hearing all of the stories of all of the strange incidents and accidents that they had endured during the weeks since that ugly green lamp first arrived at the ranch, as well as the encounters with an identical lamp at the Cheyenne hotel, Mr. Mc Allen's house, and at the ranch house where Jess had bought the stock for their ranch, had Jess wondering if that lamp was indeed jinxing them. Jess didn't know it, but Slim, Daisy, and Mike were beginning to wonder the same thing.

As they were finishing breakfast, Slim said he was going into town and ignoring all protests that he might not be up for the trip, said he that actually he was the only one that was, especially since Jess, Pete, and Len would be busy branding the new stock. Slim also promised he would dispose of the broken lamp on his way. Daisy wanted to know where he was going to dispose of the pieces and suggested one on the burning bins where the store owners disposed of their trash. Jess said anywhere that wasn't on the ranch was fine with him. Mike asked if he could have this crate for the barn cat a bed, to which Slim, Jess, and Daisy had quickly answered "No!" in unison.

Slim hitched up a team to the wagon, went back into the house and got the grocery list from Daisy and put it in his shirt pocket. As Mike came in the back door, he said, "Hey Slim, I was going to load up the lamp crate for you, but I guess you beat me to it." Slim looked at Daisy, then Jess, and replied, "No, Tiger, I didn't load it yet." They all looked at each other as Daisy whispered, "Oh no, not again!" They looked around the house, in the barn, and in the wagon. The crate with the broken lamp was gone.

Slim made it back from town just as the afternoon stage arrived. Jess changed out the teams, Mose and the passengers went in for a cup of coffee and a piece of Daisy's apple pie, and Slim helped the passengers off the stage and back on when they came back out.

As Mose was about to get the stagecoach rolling, he called out, "Hey, Slim, Jess, I almost forgot here's a package for you!" Mose handed the wooden crate addressed to the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station down to the boys. Slim noticed there was no return address. Jess noticed it was the same size and packaging as the two previous mystery packages. The stage left and the two men were left standing there trying to figure out what to do with the latest package.

Slim carried the crate inside. Jess opened it. There was no letter or note of explanation, just the carefully wrapped contents. Daisy unwrapped the contents revealing an ugly green lamp exactly like the last two that had been sent. Mike asked, "Can we just wrap that ugly green lamp back up and put it on the porch so maybe it would disappear like the others did?"

They looked at each other and Jess said, "That sounds like a good plan to me, Tiger!"

The crate with the intact lamp was put outside where the two previous broken lamps were left. The next morning the crate and lamp were gone.

Epilogue

The residents of the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station never did figure out who sent the lamps or why, but every time the stagecoach arrived and the driver announced they had a package, they wondered if that ugly green lamp was making a return visit.


End file.
